


Coldflash Week Fills

by nirejseki, robininthelabyrinth (nirejseki)



Series: Coldflash Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Again only sort of, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prison, Bondage, Coldflash Weeks 2018, Gags, M/M, Sort Of, The Legion of Doom (DCU), first fic is mostly crack, the shorter fills will go here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/robininthelabyrinth
Summary: Fill 2 - Hostage Situation/Kidnap: Leonard Snart joins the Legion of Doom as Team Flash's inside spy, except then Barry gets captured and tied up by the leader of the group. Luckily for Barry, Len's terrible sense of humor comes to the rescue.Fill 4 - Prison AU (A/B/O): Len goes to keep Barry company in prison, even maneuvering to get placed as his roommate, which seems like a great plan until the warden replaces Len's suppressants with sugar pills to trigger a heat that neither of them expected. That, however, isn't the problem - the problem is that now Barry's avoiding Len...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coldflash Weeks Day 2: Hostage Situation/Kidnap
> 
> Also for the prompt: here are some keywords about a fic (idk if it’s 200 words or 20k i’d read it anyway) if you wrote it: coldflash/coldflashwave kidnapped!tiedup!gagged!barry and some insane villain who enjoys driving len and/or mick mad.
> 
> Anon: I'm sorry. I tried. It came out as crack despite my best efforts.

It’d _seemed_ like a good idea at the time.

“Our known enemies are forming a new League of Evil People Doing Bad Things, but they’re being super secretive about it this time – clearly the best way to figure out what they’re up to is to have one of our allies, someone no one will ever suspect, infiltrate it!”

Now, who do does Team Flash possibly know who could pull that delicate balance of 'evil but not actually that evil' off?

Unlike Mick, Len has the advantage of having spent a few years dead for tax reasons instead of running around saving the world, and his only famous exploits before that were as the Flash’s enemy rather than his ally. So, naturally, he’s the obvious pick for the job, even if he had _originally_ planned on laying low for a while, recover from the whole death thing, maybe running a few heists to stay in shape, that sort of thing. 

Despite Len's best intentions regarding that, Barry tracked him down and asked Len to join the Loathsome Legion of Darkness. For his sake. 

He even said please. 

One day, Len will figure out how to say no to Barry when he’s doing that big wide-eyed “it’s for the good of the city!” pleading expression.

That particular day, alas, was not the day.

So Len took himself over to the villains they knew were involved and crashed their party, doing the whole smirking and innuendo and intimidation thing that basically counts as a supervillain’s resume submission, and he got himself a nomination for the Confederacy of Criminals.

It wasn't all that easy, of course. They demanded a show of good faith first. 

A demonstration of Len's criminal credentials _and_ his general villainous disposition. 

Len robbed them while they weren’t looking and offered to give them back their weapons as their sign of good faith, with an added helping of his boot up their ass.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, that actually worked, and before you know it, Len’s a full-fledged member of the Malicious Mob.

Naturally, they don’t trust him at first, giving him little jobs that are more about appeasing him and keeping him in the group long enough to use him as cannon fodder in someone else’s plans, but Len’s _nobody’s_ henchmen. He starts working his way up the ranks of the Network of Nefarious No-Gooders, making himself useful to one person, then another.

Of course, usually he’s helping people with backstabbing other members of the Society of Sociopaths, and the superheroes don’t really object to those - and, of course, the villains treat it as de rigeur. Sometimes, however, it’s pulling jobs against superheroes he’d never even known existed and has no particularly good ways of countering. 

Luckily, Len is very good at his job.

Every once in a while, though, he’s forced to help with…less savory things.

For instance, today, the leader of the Band of Blackguards and Bad Guys had apparently managed to capture a superhero (how he avoided letting his overwhelming incompetence stop him from successfully doing so is a mystery) and wants Len to help torture him, or at least help keep watch while said superhero gets tortured.

Len never likes those jobs in the best of times, and he usually finds some way to avoid them, but in this case, he got a very special personal invitation to the torture session.

And the reason for that invitation is because the kidnapped superhero in question is the Flash.

“I knew you’d enjoy this one,” the leader of the Club of Convicts and Criminal Masterminds crows. “At last, Cold, your membership in our little group has paid off.”

 _Please_. Like Len would ever need the help of the Atrocious Alliance to capture Barry. 

Len could probably bait a _cardboard box_ with some _pizza_ and that would work.

Or maybe he'd just pop over to STAR Labs, where there is still no security system, and say “I need you for a kidnapping, please come this way” and Barry probably would.

Len loves the guy, but they _really_ need to work on his gullibility.

As it is, however, Barry is currently a prisoner of the Order of Offended and Offensive Outlaws. 

He’s still in his costume with his mask intact, which is good and means that Len won’t have to murder the leader of the Gang of Gruesome Gangsters to protect Barry's identity, but he’s also, as Len likes to put it, a little _tied up_ at the moment.

Barry’s on his knees, his body draped with silvery ropes that glimmer blue and look like something that just came out of the laboratories. His hands are tied behind his back and his knees are spread, and he’s been gagged with an equally silvery ball gag that makes his lips look even redder in contrast.

Len’s going to rescue him.

Totally.

He just, uh, needs a few seconds to fix this image in his head for posterity.

And possibly take a few pictures first.

Oh, now Barry’s glaring at Len. Specifically, at Len’s stolen iPhone that he’s using to take photos. But that’s okay! Len’s cool with it. It gives the pictures a very sexy implied non-con effect.

“Now, Flash, you are at our non-existent mercy! We have captured – are you _quite done_ taking pictures, Cold?” the leader of the Syndicate of Sinister Scoundrels asks, scowling at Len.

“No,” Len says. “Hold up, I want to get a different angle.”

“Cold, stop that at once. You’re not helping create the appropriately intimidating effect,” the leader snarls.

“Don’t let me interfere with your monologue, O Glorious Leader,” Len says. “Hey, Flasher, gimme a smile.”

Barry glares death.

He must really not be able to get out of those ropes.

Len goes to get a picture from the back (Barry has such excellent _ass_ ets, it'd be a crime to overlook them) and Barry flips him off from where his hands are tied together.

“Nice,” Len says appreciatively. “ _Very_ nice. You know I like it when you’re feisty for me.”

The leader of the Coterie of Conniving Crooks coughs pointedly. “Do you want me to let you have some… _alone time_ with your superhero?”

“Yeah, boss,” Len says. “That’d be great. You can leave now.”

“The question was rhetorical,” the leader says flatly.

“And the answer wasn’t,” Len says. “What’s your point?”

“Are you _sleeping_ with your _superhero_?” the leader of the Hookup of Hateful Hooligans demands. He sounds appalled, which is just offensive. He’s the bad guy here! He has no place to judge!

“I mean,” Len says, “not _at the moment_ , no.”

“I don’t know if we allow that sort of thing,” the leader of the Association of Absolute Assholes sniffs.

"What if it was entirely non-consensual?" Len asks. It's important to know where they draw the line.

"I wasn't suggesting that it _was_ consensual!"

Seriously? 

Gross.

“Listen, are you going to let me torture him or not?” Len asks, putting away his phone and crossing his arms. “I thought that’s why you called me here, so I could get some of my kicks in before he’s inevitably rescued by the good guys.”

“Rescue is not inevitable,” the leader of the Institute of Incurable Idiots objects.

“It kind of is,” Len says. “Since they’ve done it _every other time_ we’ve successfully kidnapped a good guy or done something else like this. Now shoo.”

“I want to torture him too!” 

“You don’t _get_ to,” Len says sternly. “He’s _mine_. I’m very possessive -"

"Since when?!"

"It's a new development. Anyway, you don’t want to cross a possessive supervillain. Remember Gotham?”

The leader of the Circle of Craven Cowards winces. He does remember Gotham. 

“Fine,” he says sulkily. “You can have him.”

“I’ll be sure to monologue before I do anything untoward,” Len promises. "I'll follow your wonderful example."

The leader of the Federation of Fugitive Felons scowls at him and flounces away.

He'd probably think of it as a menacing glide, but really, it's a flounce.

Len turns back to Barry and removes the gag at once.

“Were the pictures really necessary?” Barry hisses.

“Entirely,” Len lies. “I definitely wasn’t taking them for my own amusement. Not at all.”

Barry tries to maintain a glare and ends up sniggering.

“But seriously, what are you doing here? Are these ropes actually enough to keep you back?”

“They’re problematic,” Barry allows, which means yes. “But actually, thanks to your intel, we’ve figured out what the doomsday device they're working on and we’re planning a big attack on it tomorrow, so we’re here to pull you out. Ideally with your cover intact in case the Legion reforms after we take them down.”

It’s not like Len won’t leap at any chance to escape the Wicked Wrongdoers of the World here, he's been dying of boredom for weeks, but an escape that keeps his cover intact means…

“You’re going to _kidnap_ me?” Len says, starting to grin. “Oh, good. Will I be tied up? Will you use the gag?”

Barry rolls his eyes at him.

“What if I ask really nicely?”

“I’ve told you once, I’ll tell you again,” Barry says. “ _Not in public_.”

“Spoilsport.”


	2. Day 4: Prison AU (ABO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For day 4: prison AU (technically)
> 
> Also for the prompts:  
> -Prompt if you're taking them: coldflash a/b/o- alpha!barry and omega!len are trapped/isolated when len unexpectedly goes into heat. barry didn't even know he was an omega. they have sex but afterwards they're both guilty- they were both pining for each other secretly but maybe decided never to act on their feelings (len because he didn't think he was good enough? barry because he thought they were unrequited?) & feel bad b/c consent issues & feel like they took advantage of the other.
> 
> -Would you be willing to write an alpha/omega Coldflash fic- where Barry's an alpha and Len's an omega & for some reason they are overcome by instincts (some external thing causing it, maybe a meta), sleep together, & then deal with the aftermath (i.e. not knowing the others' orientation, not realizing their feelings for each other/thinking it's unrequited, Barry hating the perceived aggression of alphas / Len hating the so called "weakness" of omegas?

It’s not – 

They didn’t –

It wasn’t on _purpose_.

They’re in prison, of all the stupid things. 

Barry got sent up the river, framed for murder, and Iris asked Len to go in and keep an eye on him while they were working on proving his innocence, and Len agreed. It wouldn’t have been a big deal – he practically has his own suite set up there any time he needs a place to crash at Central City’s cheapest hotel – except there was one tiny little miscalculation, which is that apparently the new warden, Wolfe, has a particular hard-on about punishing supervillain inmates who _don’t_ have meta powers because they’re not profit-producing for him.

Nasty guy.

Len's going to have to murder him one day.

Or possibly put him in Barry's newest secret prison outlet, whatever; Len doesn't actually believe Barry when he says there isn't one anymore.

Either way, they’re both in there. 

Quite literally: they’re roommates. 

To be fair, they're mostly roommates because Len had gotten Wolfe’s measure by the time they decided that everyone in the meta wing was going to be grouped together in order to stuff more (usually innocent) metas into little glass cages so that they could be more easily displayed like products put on sale, and so when the announcement came in he turned to Barry and slugged him once in the face, shouting, “I wouldn’t be stuck with you if you were the last fucker alive, Allen!”

Naturally, Wolfe put them together. 

Presumably he thought it’d be funny to see them fight.

Of course, after all that effort assigning them out, when it turned out that Len and Barry _didn’t_ fight, Wolfe just got pissed off at Len’s excellent skills at personality reading and manipulation.

Len’d figured that he’d order a few beatings by the guards, maybe some food shortages, something petty like that.

He'd underestimated the guy.

It'd never even occurred to him to worry about the guy replacing his suppressants with sugar pills.

Or rather, given the suddenness by which the heat came on him, replacing them with sugar pills spiked with heat inducers. 

Neither of them had been prepared for it, of course. Len’s on record as an omega – thereby technically making it illegal for him to share a room with an alpha, but since when has anyone given a damn about that? – but for someone like Barry, who’s either polite enough not to check or maybe he just sped-read it and forgot about it, well, it never came up as a possibility.

And well, when you’re in heat…

It’s not that Len didn’t already think Barry was cute, you know? He did. Cute as a goddamn button. And he likes a lot about him: his unshakable faith in people, his cheerful optimism, his energy, his (frankly terrible) way of handling depression…

Len didn’t mean to take advantage.

And, more to the point, _neither did Barry_.

An unregulated heat while being forced into close quarters in one of ye old six-by-eights? 

Poor kid never stood a chance.

(Neither did Len, of course, but he’s a goddamn adult and this is far from the worst thing that’s ever happened to him, so he’s going to deal with the fallout of this like an adult.) 

(Unlike some people.)

Now, of course, everything’s ruined.

Barry won't even _look_ at him.

Goddamn heat.

Maybe it would've been better if they'd talked about it immediately afterwards, but they didn't because Len is a vengeful asshole whose first thought (once his mind cleared enough to think about it) was revenge.

Specifically, making Wolfe realize that going up against Len was a bad idea.

Len wasn’t even fully free of the final stages of heat – and Barry was still cross-eyed with exhaustion – before he was on the phone with his lawyer filing a suit against the CCPD and Wolfe in particular.

Since Len always skips and saves one of his pills every week, an old habit from when he never knew that there would be enough, proving that the pills were tampered with is easy stuff. 

They offer to release him early.

He demands that they release Barry early, instead. 

(He batted his eyelashes and made out like he was in _looooove_ now, and they agreed in the hope that they could convince him to drop his lawsuit through Barry, which was a dumb idea to begin with and obviously never went anywhere because Barry's avoiding him like the plague now.)

It took Barry less than a week of being out on parole to prove his innocence. 

Once Barry was proven innocent, well, there was no reason for _Len_ to stay, and he was out within a few days. He knows how to pull the strings in Central City’s system.

Wolfe glared death at Len the whole time he was walking out the front door a free man.

Len blew him a kiss.

But for all of Len’s smarts, he somehow hadn’t realized that that wouldn’t be the end of the fallout.

As he said, everything's ruined. Barry’s staying away from him now.

They barely see each other – usually when there’s work stuff, and by work stuff Len’s explicitly limiting it to saving-Central-City-related stuff, because if he just tries to steal something Barry either won’t show up at all or, if Len gets sneaky and doesn’t use his cold gun, he’ll turn tail and leave the second he sees that Len’s there. Even then, Barry doesn’t look at him, doesn’t talk to him about anything, makes sure they’re not in the same room…

See, if Len just thought that this was Barry reacting to being assaulted, fine. It’s not Len’s fault – Len would never have done it on purpose – but Len can handle it if Barry can’t deal with him right now, or maybe ever. He’s sympathetic to that. He understands that.

But Len has the distinct suspicion that Barry’s staying away for _his_ benefit.

Goddamn fucking omega stereotypes.

Oh, omegas are _weak_ , omegas are _clingy_ , they’re _helpless_ before the big bad aggressive alphas, and once you’ve fucked an omega they start taking it so _personally_ , but oh, no, you can’t actually trust them to know what they’re doing, no, it’s just their _hormones_ , you know the ones, the ones that get formed during the heat, that's what makes them want you, so you can just ignore anything that comes out of their obviously brainless mouths.

The popular rumor says that it takes three months for the binding hormones of a heat to go away. 

Well, Len’s about two months in and he feels _fine_ , and much more like murdering Barry Allen than romancing him.

He just wants to make _peace_ , damnit. He likes being the random quasi-villainous anti-hero wild card, but this whole game is no damn fun without Barry snarking back the way he should be. 

But no. 

Apparently, the _first goddamn second_ Barry Allen finds out that Leonard Snart is an omega, everything changes.

It can’t be that they were both taken advantage of, oh, no. Barry has to put it all on _his_ shoulders. It’s clearly _Barry’s_ fault that he, the big strong alpha, assaulted Len; he should have done the biologically almost impossible and resisted. Never mind that Len’s twice his age and has twice his willpower and _Len_ couldn’t do shit about it. No, it’s Barry that should be doing penance, and part of that penance is going to be staying away for Len’s own good, because apparently Barry doesn’t trust Len to handle this properly until the appropriate three month period has passed.

Since whoever invented those fucking stereotypes is unavailable, he’s going to take it out on Barry goddamn Allen.

The second he can get his _hands on him_. 

Well, luckily for Len, he’s got himself a cold gun that freezes speedsters in their tracks, a hell of a lot of patience, and a very good friend who is willing to play decoy for him.

Barry buzzes into the room that Mick is tearing up with his heat gun, hands on his hips and saying, “Rory, what in the world has gotten into you? Did something happen to the Legends or -?”

He never finishes the sentence because Len ices his legs. 

“- oh,” he squeaks.

“Oh indeed,” Mick says, holstering his heat gun. “Have fun.”

“We can’t have fun!” Barry squawks.

“That’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said,” Mick informs him on his way out the door.

"It really is," Len drawls.

Barry averts his eyes. He looks supremely awkward.

He looks –

He looks _young_.

All the fight goes out of Len all at once.

"Listen, Scarlet," he says, then corrects himself to, "Barry. If you're avoiding me because you don't want to think about it, because it bothers you, just tell me, and I'll leave you be. Don't think I don't know that I was forcing myself on you just as much as the other way around."

Barry's head snaps up and he gapes at Len in surprise.

"Everyone reacts to this sorta thing differently," Len continues. "I thought - I only kept chasing you to try to talk 'cause I thought you were hung up on that stupid three month rule, which isn't even _true_ -"

"It isn't?"

"No! The research behind it's a goddamn fraud, right up there with the annals of scientific stupidity next to the guy who claimed vaccines were linked with autism." Len hates that guy, and anyone who follows him. Not only is being anti-vaccines dumb as fuck from both a science and survivalist perspective, Mick's autistic and Len is holding no truck with anyone who thinks that being dead's better than being Mick. "The binding hormone isn't activated without some measure of consent or constant re-affirmance, anyway. You have to be happy and in love for it to actually _work_ \- the hormone mix you pump out for happiness is literally a prerequisite for activating the binding hormone - and I'm _not in love with you_!"

Barry's blinking at him. "You're...not? I thought - well - some of our interactions -"

"Flirting isn't love," Len says flatly. 

"Oh. So you weren't serious?"

"Oh, I'd date you in a heartbeat, but binding hormones don't have shit to do with that," Len says. "So if you want me to buzz off because that's how you feel, fine. But if it's because you're trying to be noble, _cut it the fuck out_."

"Wait," Barry says. "You'd date me? Not just sleep with?"

Len feels his eye twitch. “No shit, you _idiot_. But putting that aside, the fact that I like you has nothing to do with –”

Barry’s broken out of the ice and disappeared into a whirl of lightning.

Great.

Len sighs and rubs at his face.

The whirl of lightning returns, which Len was not expecting.

Barry’s holding a box of Len’s absolute favorite cookies and stuffed Captain Cold figure (they make those?) and he’s got a bashful smile. “I’m sorry for being a dumbass,” he says. “Please go on a date with me.”

Len would object to the stupid gifts – the fact that he’s an omega doesn’t mean he likes touchy-feely crap – except…

“How’d you know that I like those cookies?” he asks suspiciously.

“I asked Cisco to ask Lisa,” Barry replies promptly. “And Rory told me that you collect Captain Cold memorabilia, thus the doll. He also told me that you’d throw flowers or chocolate in my face, so if I really felt like I had to get you something, to err on the side of stuff you liked.”

Mick’s playing matchmaker on _both_ sides, the sneaky fucker.

And the worst part of it is that it’s going to work, too.

“Fine,” Len says, scowling at Barry. “We can go on a date. But you’re going to stop avoiding me.”

“I promise!”

“And no more running away when I’m pulling a heist.”

“I thought you’d _like_ being able to steal all of those things!”

“It’s no fun without a challenge.”

Barry’s grinning. “You missed me,” he declares.

“What,” Len says. “The stalking and ambush and all that didn’t give it away?”


End file.
